Serenity Wheeler
| english = | spanish = }} Serenity Wheeler, known as Shizuka Kawai in the manga and Japanese anime and Shizuka Jyonouchi in the first series anime, is Joey Wheeler's little sister. The two were separated at a very young age when their parents got divorced. In both series of the anime and the manga, Serenity is depicted as being a sweet natured, gentle, fragile and dependent young girl. Character Design Serenity's character design was overseen by Kazuki Takahashi. In the second series anime, Serenity wears light blue shorts and long white socks with sneakers. Her top is a sleeveless pink and white shirt with a high collar that is worn on top of a short-sleeved yellow shirt. She does not change this outfit throughout the series except when she is in the hospital, where she wears simple pink pajamas. The photo Joey Wheeler has of her in his wallet shows her dressed in a sailor fuku common to middle school students in Japan. Character Biography In the manga and second series anime, Joey receives a video tape from Serenity. In it, she tells him that time is running out for her because she needs an operation to repair her eyesight or else she will go blind. The operation, however, is very expensive and to pay for it, Joey needs to win the three million dollar prize at the Duelist Kingdom tournament. Despite not having an invitation, Joey is allowed on the ship after Yugi gives him one of his starchips. Yugi also gives him the three million dollars he won to Joey so he can pay for Serenity's eye operation. After her operation, Battle City begins. Serenity spends most of the tournament in the hospital recovering with Tristan taking care of her. She finally removes the bandages around her eyes and sees clearly for the first time when the entire gang is sent to the Domino Pier, where Yugi and a Marik-controlled Joey are dueling. After Joey breaks free from Marik, he and Yugi are dragged into the ocean. Joey sets Yugi free from his shackles and Serenity dives in with the key for Joey's chains and saves him (In the manga Shizuka is present, but Jonouchi is instead rescued by Kaiba, who simply drops the key needed into the water). Afterwards, she hangs out with the gang for the finals and becomes friends with Mai and Téa, who treat her like a younger sister. In the second series anime version, during the Virtual World arc, she duels once alongside Tristan Taylor and Duke Devlin against a member of the Big Five, Nesbitt but is not very experienced and barely wins. After Battle City ends, she returns home and is not seen again until the last episode during the Japanese version's end credits. In the first series anime, Shizuka is ill, and Dr. Kekeru Goyu, who is supposed to be caring for her, is slacking off, causing Nurse Miyuki Sakurai to get angry at him. After Dr. Goyu fires Miyuki for hitting him, Dark Yugi defeats Dr. Goyu in a shadow game. Voice/Mannerisms Serenity is a gentle-natured and compassionate girl who is rather dependent on her friends and seems to be generally weaker than the other females. She is also shown to be extremely trusting to the point of naivety, believing Tristan when he says, in an attempt to impress her during her recovery from her operation, that he taught Joey everything he knows about Duel Monsters. Serenity was separated from her older brother Joey to live with their mother when their parents divorced, but they seemed to have kept in contact over the years, as Serenity looks up to him and they both love each other dearly; during Duelist Kingdom Joey is seen to have a picture of her in his wallet. She shares a strong bond with Téa and Mai, and Téa even takes her sight-seeing at one point. Serenity's character is portrayed as a very pretty young girl, capturing the romantic interests of both Tristan and Duke. This leads them to constantly argue over her during the Battle City arc and both eventually end up giving her their number. It is never shown if she ever liked either of them as more than friends, though she is always amused at their antics and even looks relieved at one point where Tristan drags Duke away from her. Deck Her deck is comprised with Earth and Light Female monsters.In the second anime, Serenity only Dueled once, in a three on one Duel with Tristan and Duke against Nesbitt during the Virtual Realm arc. She does not Duel in the manga or the first series anime. Wheeler, Serenity